


Freddo

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, PWP, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un’avaria al sistema di climatizzazione permette a due ufficiali di avvicinarsi molto. <br/>[Post Star Trek - Into Darkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddo

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, erotico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock, Montgomery Scott, Leonard H. McCoy  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: SpockXKirk  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, PWP, lemon  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Note: faccio riferimento ai personaggi di Star Trek XI e XII.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Si rigirò nel letto raggomitolandosi più strettamente, tirandosi il lenzuolo fino sopra le orecchie.  
\- Perché fa così dannatamente freddo? - pensò la sua mente ancora assonnata.  
Prima che si decidesse ad alzarsi e indossare qualcosa oltre ai boxer, il cicalino dell’interfono suonò. Allungò una mano imprecando, gettò uno sguardo all’orologio, segnava le due e quaranta.  
“Scott a capitano Kirk.”  
“Mi dica Scotty.”  
“Forse se ne sarà reso conto, nonostante l’ora tarda: abbiamo un’avaria all’impianto di climatizzazione” comunicò.  
“Sì, il freddo mi ha svegliato. Quanto è esteso il danno?”  
“Non lo so, ma sto già lavorando per scoprirlo.”

Il giovane si vestì in fretta, a passo svelto raggiunse la plancia e non si stupì affatto di trovare Spock già presente ed operativo.  
“Capitano” lo salutò accostandosi al giovane.  
“Ma lei non dorme mai?” lo interrogò con un sorriso sedendosi sulla poltrona.  
“Ero in meditazione quando la temperatura ha cominciato a scendere” rispose inclinando il viso di lato.  
“L’impianto per l’ossigeno?” domandò il capitano prendendo il pad che il comandante gli porgeva.  
“Tutto regolare, è solo…”  
“Che cosa diavolo sta succedendo?” domandò McCoy entrando come una furia sul ponte di comando.  
“C’è un guasto al sistema di condizionamento” lo ragguagliò Kirk poggiandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona con un sospiro e il suo fiato si condenso in una nuvoletta bianca.  
“I supporti vitali?”  
“Quelli per il momento non danno problemi.”  
“Grazie al cielo” sospirò McCoy.  
“Non c’è molto da stare tranquilli; se l’impianto di condizionamento non sarà ripristinato, la temperatura continuerà a scendere fino a quando raggiungerà quella esterna che è di -270° Celsius” spiegò Spock con la solita serafica calma.  
“Come fa a dire certe cose senza scomporsi?” sbottò adirato “Moriremo molto prima…” piagnucolò il dottore appoggiandosi alla poltrona.  
“Rilassati, Bones, gli ingegneri stanno già lavorando al guasto, si sistemerà tutto”  
“Quello che possiamo fare ora è mantenere la calma, svegliare chi sta dormendo per evitare che il freddo li colga nel sonno e cercare di scaldarsi” suggerì Spock.  
Kirk aprì la comunicazione: “A tutto l’equipaggio, abbiamo un’avaria nel sistema di climatizzazione della nave. Il comparto degli ingegneri sta già lavorando al problema. Copritevi il più possibile e, svegliate chi sta riposando, può essere che la temperatura si abbassi ancora. Kirk chiudo.”  
McCoy imprecò a denti stretti “Torno in infermeria, ho idea che ci sarà sicuramente bisogno di me stanotte” brontolando lasciò la plancia.

***

Passò un’ora e la temperatura scese ancora, Kirk contattava regolarmente il capo ingegnere che però non gli dava buone notizie. Non dubitava certo delle capacità del signor Scott, ma il freddo si faceva via via più pungente ed insopportabile.  
“Capitano, se lo desidera può ritirarsi nella sua cabina, resterò io” propose Spock avvicinandosi alla poltrona, ma Jim scosse la testa alzandosi posando una mano sulla spalla del primo ufficiale, scoprendo che tremava leggermente.  
“Tutto bene?” lo interrogò preoccupato.  
“Credo sia una domanda stupida” rispose l’altro ritraendosi da quel tocco che lo metteva a disagio.  
“Sarà anche stupida, ma so che i vulcaniani non amano il freddo o sbaglio?”  
“No, non sbaglia.”  
“Venga, lasciamo la plancia, il tenente Sulu se la caverà egregiamente, d’altro canto non c’è niente che possiamo fare da qui” propose avviandosi verso l’ascensore.  
Il primo ufficiale sembrava dubbioso “Se avranno bisogno di noi, ci chiameranno.”  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio stava per protestare “È meglio indossare degli indumenti più pesanti, sarà una lunga e fredda notte.”  
Kirk aveva ragione, non c’era niente che potessero fare se non ritirarsi negli alloggi e attendere.

***

“Maledizione” imprecò Kirk infilando il giaccone pesante.  
La temperatura era scesa ancora e un’altra ora era trascorsa. Il suo respiro creava nuvolette bianche.  
Prese il comunicatore e chiamò la sala macchine: “Scotty com’è la situazione?”  
“La domanda di riserva?” rispose l’ingegnere dopo un lungo silenzio.  
“Avanti Scotty ha risolto problemi più gravi in situazioni peggiori.”  
“Ho trovato il guasto, però mi ci vorrà del tempo, ma la temperatura sta precipitando.”  
“Mi tenga informato” ordinò, camminando avanti ed indietro, se lui aveva così freddo Spock doveva averne ancora di più, il vulcaniano proveniva da un pianeta caldo sapeva inoltre, che teneva la temperatura del suo alloggio di qualche grado più alta.  
Il capitano chiamò il primo ufficiale, ma questi non rispose, imprecando tra i denti Kirk aprì l’armadio e prese una coperta, raggiunse la stanza di Spock ed entrò.  
Il suo vice sedeva sul letto, la schiena poggiata alla paratia, avvolto in una coperta, con gli occhi chiusi.  
“Spock non deve addormentarsi” ordinò Kirk preoccupato scuotendolo per una spalla.  
“Sono sveglio” rispose aprendo piano gli occhi.  
“Perché diamine non ha risposto alla mia chiamata?” lo interrogò.  
“Stavo meditando” controbatté tranquillo.  
Kirk rimase senza parole se non fosse stato per la situazione in cui si trovavano, si sarebbe messo a ridere.  
“Perché è così agitato, capitano?”  
“Non ha risposto, credevo si fosse addormentato o peggio…” spiegò sedendosi accanto al suo vice e coprendo entrambi con la coperta che aveva portato con sé.  
“Questo potrebbe essere un buono stratagemma per infilarsi nel letto di qualcuno” iniziò Spock dopo un lungo silenzio.  
Kirk avvampò fino alla radice dei capelli, ma fu grato che il primo ufficiale avesse richiuso gli occhi.  
“La cosa illogica, però, è che lei sia venuto nella mia stanza” proseguì imperterrito.  
“So che i vulcaniani tollerano poco il freddo” sostenne come se questo spiegasse tutto.  
“A quest’ora poteva essersi già accoppiato con… non so… la dottoressa Marcus?” ipotizzò con calma analitica aprendo piano gli occhi, troppo piano.  
“Spock!” sbottò sempre più imbarazzato.  
“Mi sembra che tra voi ultimamente ci sia parecchia tensione sessuale.”  
“Possiamo cambiare argomento?” domandò.  
“La infastidisce?”  
“Mi imbarazza.”  
Spock parve ponderare quella risposta stingendosi addosso la coperta ed appoggiandosi a Kirk che percepì il tremore delle membra del comandante.  
Doveva trovare un modo per scaldarlo, in realtà un metodo lo conosceva.  
“Si alzi!” ordinò abbandonando quel nido caldo, rabbrividendo violentemente.  
Spock lo guardò per un momento quindi, senza replicare, scese dal letto.  
Conosceva Kirk e sapeva che agiva sempre mosso dai sentimenti e dall’istinto e aveva provato una sorta di piacevole sensazione quando lo aveva sentito entrare nel suo alloggio.  
Era lusingato che Jim si stesse preoccupando per lui e che avesse preferito la sua presenza a quella di qualcun altro.  
“Si tolga i vestiti.”  
“Prego?” domandò il vulcaniano sollevando un sopracciglio, questa richiesta proprio non se l’aspettava.  
“Ha sentito si tolga gli abiti” ripeté, sistemando le coperte, dove erano avvolti, sul letto.  
Il primo ufficiale lo guardava immobile e silenzioso.  
“Si fida di me?” chiese.  
Gli occhi scuri di Spock, impenetrabili e privi di emozione, si fissarono nei suoi.  
“Ho dimostrato più volte di fidarmi di lei, capitano; anche se talvolta le sue scelte sono… discutibili.”  
“Bastava un semplice sì o no.”  
Dubbioso, con lenti gesti, Spock cominciò a svestirsi. Il freddo gli ghermì la pelle nuda togliendogli quasi il fiato.  
Quando Spock si tolse il primo indumento, Kirk ebbe un capogiro, non poteva credere di essere lì per davvero e che il primo ufficiale si stesse spogliando dinnanzi a lui.  
Aveva fantasticato spesso sul suo comandante in seconda, ma aveva sempre creduto che qualcosa del genere fosse impossibile tra loro.  
Si era scoperto a osservare Spock più del dovuto, a cercare spesso la sua presenza.  
Era attratto da lui in maniera inesorabile, ma l’ultima cosa che voleva era perdere la sua amicizia così difficilmente conquistata. Gli volse le spalle e iniziò a svestirsi a sua volta. Una volta rimasti sono con l’intimo si sistemò sotto le coperte rabbrividendo al contatto con lenzuola gelide.  
“Venga” lo invitò tendendo la mano.  
Il primo ufficiale lo raggiunse aveva davvero freddo e non immaginava cosa Kirk avesse in mente.  
Il capitano allungò una mano, ma prima di toccargli la pelle mormorò: “Posso?”  
Spock annuì piano senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli del giovane che posò la mano sulla sua pelle attirandolo a sé.  
Nonostante la bassa temperatura, la pelle di Spock ancora tiepida e quel tepore era piacevole.  
Tirò le coperte fin quasi sopra le loro teste, il primo ufficiale sospirò piano accostandosi a lui in cerca di calore.  
“Senza abiti è più facile scaldarsi” illustrò Jim con voce sommessa posando il braccio sulla vita del comandante che dopo poco fece altrettanto.

“Mi chiedevo,” mormorò Jim concentrandosi sul corpo che aderiva al suo “poteva approfittarne anche lei per entrare nel letto di qualcuna… che so del tenente Uhura?”  
A quelle parole il corpo di Spock si irrigidì appena ed aprì piano gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli chiari del capitano.  
“Il tenente ed io…” cominciò in un sussurro “Non stiamo più insieme.”  
“Sul serio?” domandò Kirk sgranando gli occhi sorpreso, anche se in realtà aveva colto i segnali della rottura tra i due.  
Da una parte era dispiaciuto per Nyota; la donna era sinceramente innamorata del vulcaniano, dall’altro aveva gioito poiché così avrebbe avuto campo libero.  
“Come mai?” si azzardò a investigare ma, invece di rispondere, Spock gli volse le spalle rannicchiandosi contro di lui in cerca di calore.  
Kirk si umettò le labbra, quel corpo premuto contro il suo risvegliava reazioni poco caste.  
“Non mi va di parlarne.”  
“Cosa?” domandò Kirk avvertendo la voce dell’altro.  
“Non ho intenzione di parlare di Nyota… non ora… non qui.”  
Il capitano gli circondò la vita con un braccio e senza riflettere gli posò un bacio sulla spalla.  
“Jim…”  
Raramente Spock lo chiamava per nome, ma quando lo faceva avvertiva un brivido lungo la schiena ed un dolce tepore irradiarsi nel corpo fino alle guance, colorandole di porpora.  
“Scusi” riuscì a dire sentendosi imbarazzato fino al midollo, ma quell’azione gli era venuta naturale. Spock voltò un poco la testa ed i loro occhi si incontrarono ancora.  
“Vuole davvero sapere perché non mi sono infilato nel letto di Carol o quello di qualunque altra ragazza su questa nave?” domandò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
L’altro ufficiale annuì appena, sembrava quasi stesse trattenendo il respiro.  
“Perché volevo infilarmi nel suo di letto.”  
L’altro corrugò appena la fronte sembrava combattuto, il capitano gli posò una mano sul volto e Spock posò la sua su quella del giovane.  
“Mi dica qualcosa, Spock, qualunque cosa, mi mandi al diavolo se vuole, ma parli” sussurrò.  
“Interessante.”  
Jim si mise a sedere scoppiando a ridere.  
“Non posso crederci siamo praticamente nudi nel suo letto e l’unica cosa che le viene in mente da dire è: interessante?”  
“In realtà…” iniziò tirandoselo addosso “è parecchi giorni che provo verso di te un interesse che esula dall’amicizia.”  
Jim gli si avvicinò non poteva credere a quelle parole “Quindi non ti da fastidio se…” lo baciò piano, non incontrando alcuna resistenza, ma solo una bocca calda e morbida.  
Si tirò appena indietro, Spock aveva chiuso gli occhi, le labbra semi aperte e umide.  
“No, trovo tutto questo strano, ma piacevole.”  
“Piacevole, eh?” sorrise Kirk baciandolo ancora con maggior passione, mentre la sua mano era scesa a liberare Spock dell’ultimo indumento che indossava per poi liberare anche se stesso.  
Jim gemette senza ritegno quando le loro erezioni si sfiorarono mentre Spock emise solo un quieto sospiro.  
“Stai arrossendo” notò Kirk posandogli una mano sulla guancia.  
“È biologicamente impossibile per me arrossire, Jim.”  
Il capitano sbuffò seccato da quella puntualizzazione “Inverdendo, va bene?” rettificò catturandogli nuovamente la bocca, spingendolo sotto si lui.  
Il cicalino della comunicazione suonò, ma Jim lo ignorò troppo preso dal corpo del primo ufficiale sotto di lui.  
“Capitano…” sussurrò Spock “Rispondi…”  
Kirk si staccò da lui con uno sbuffo infastidito, prese la trasmittente ed aprì la comunicazione.  
“Sala macchine a capitano” la voce dell’ingegnere capo, giunse forte e chiara.  
“Mi dica Scott.”  
“Abbiamo risolto il problema, la temperatura sta risalendo lentamente.”  
“Ottimo lavoro Scotty” lo elogiò chiudendo la comunicazione, forse, un po’ troppo in fretta.  
Il primo ufficiale approfittò di quel momento per trascinare Kirk tra le coperte e invertire le posizioni.  
Gli si mise cavalcioni, posandogli le mani sulle spalle, ondeggiando appena i fianchi.  
“Che cosa credevi di fare, Jim?” domandò con voce bassa che eccitò Kirk ancora di più.  
“Credo sia evidente” rispose mentre carezzava la schiena del primo ufficiale, fino alle sue natiche ghermendole con forza e spingendolo verso di sé, facendo aderire ancora di più le loro eccitazioni.  
Le dita di Spock percorsero il suo corpo stimolandolo piano fino a quando non raggiunse la piccola apertura e lo penetrò studiando le sue reazioni.  
“È la prima volta?” chiese baciandogli il petto.  
“No…” sussurrò.  
Le dita e le labbra di Spock lo abbandonarono e lui si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi. Lo sguardo del vulcaniano si era fatto remoto.  
“Che cosa c’è? Sei geloso?”  
Il comandante socchiuse appena gli occhi, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma l’altro lo prevenne.  
“È successo in Accademia, è passato un sacco di tempo” cercò di rassicuralo lo attirò verso di sé e gli sussurrò nell’orecchio “Fino ad ora sono sempre stato sopra… quindi, così, è la prima volta” confessò “Ora ti prego… continua…”  
Quelle parole parvero bastare al suo vice, che riprese il lavoro che aveva interrotto.  
Si beò dei gemiti che le sue attenzioni sul corpo di Jim provocavano.  
Piano e senza fretta si gustò la sua entrata in lui, studiando le reazioni del compagno.  
Jim si morse le labbra artigliandogli le spalle con le mani, fissando i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli neri dell’altro.  
Quando fu completamente in lui, rimase immobile per permettere al capitano di abituarsi a quell’intrusione.  
“Muoviti” ansimò nel suo orecchio.  
Jim gettò la testa indietro ripetendo il nome del primo ufficiale all’infinito, cadenzato dal ritmo delle sue spinte, che lo incalzava verso una vetta sempre più alta.  
Socchiuse gli occhi per vedere il volto di Spock sfigurato dal piacere, non avrebbe mai creduto di scorgere una tale espressione sul viso del vulcaniano, avrebbe pagato qualunque cifra per sapere cosa stesse provando in quel momento.  
Gli occhi di Spock si aprirono piano ed erano velati di godimento e lussuria, posò un dito sulla bocca di Jim e poi posizionò le dita sul suo volto in tre punti diversi.  
Jim boccheggiò per un istante colto alla sprovvista da quella travolgente esperienza. Oltre ad essere uniti nel corpo, lo erano anche nella mente.  
Le emozioni, i desideri, le paure, le speranze, i pensieri, fluivano tra loro come un fiume in piena senza più argini a contenerlo.  
Non c’era più Jim, non c’era più Spock, c’erano solo Loro.  
Una vibrazione potente e devastante sconquassò il suo cervello e sentì la sua voce o quella di Spock, o entrambe, gridare in estasi.  
Ansimante Jim riemerse da quella dimensione di piacere ed appagamento in cui era avvolto, riconobbe i contorni del mobilio della stanza del primo ufficiale.  
Spock ansimava pesantemente sulla sua spalla, avvertiva la sua carne ammorbidirsi così come la sua intrappolata tra i loro corpi sudati ed avvinghiati tra loro. Era stata un’esperienza assoluta e totalizzante, non si era mai sentito tanto completo.  
Lentamente Spock si sollevò e lasciò il suo corpo e la sua mente.  
Jim annaspò in cerca di quel contatto, gli si accoccolò contro come un bambino che ha perso qualcosa.  
Le dita di Spock gli accarezzavano piano i capelli e la nuca in un movimento lento ed ipnotico.  
Kirk si rese conto che il contatto mentale tra loro esisteva anche se fievole rispetto a prima. Poteva avvertire le emozioni di Spock, custodite nel suo cuore e controllate dalla logica, ma presenti.  
Il primo ufficiale allontanò le coperte da loro non ne avevano più bisogno la temperatura era tornata nella norma.  
Jim lottò contro il sonno che lo stava cogliendo, voleva godere appieno di quei momenti.  
“Ce ne saranno altri, Jim, ora riposa” sussurrò Spock al suo orecchio e Kirk cedette, ma con suo sommo disappunto la sveglia suonò.  
“Dimmi che non è vero” gemette nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Spock, il quale non rispose, ma se lo scostò lentamente da dosso. Lo sentì alzarsi e andare in bagno.  
Jim si raggomitolò dalla parte del primo ufficiale tuffando il naso nel cucino.  
Doveva alzarsi, fare la doccia, vestirsi, bere almeno un caffè e salire in plancia. Tutte cose troppo faticose, soprattutto dopo una notte in bianco e quella meravigliosa appagante esperienza.  
Spock uscì dal bagno, già pronto e fresco come una rosa.  
Kirk allungò una mano e Spock l’afferrò intrecciando le dita con le sue.  
Jim si rese conto che non c’erano bisogno di parole per esprimere quello che provava perché Spock lo avvertiva, come lui sentiva l’altro.  
“L’attendo sul ponte di comando, capitano” disse lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri.

***

A Jim si chiudevano gli occhi e la monotonia di quella giornata non aiutava per nulla. Spock gli si avvicinò, lui girò appena la testa.  
“Perché non va a riposare un po’, capitano. Resto io sul ponte in sua vece.”  
Grato di quell’opportunità Kirk si alzò dalla poltrona e mentre Spock si sedeva al suo posto le loro dita si sfiorarono appena.  
Il primo ufficiale si volse verso di lui e Jim poté giurare di aver visto un lievissimo sorriso increspare quelle labbra.  
Entrò nel turbo ascensore sbadigliando, desiderava solo stendersi e dormire.  
Il guasto al sistema del clima era stato provvidenziale e patire il freddo per qualche ora era stato un piccolo prezzo da pagare.


End file.
